The Guard
by Eros Amor Alexander
Summary: Durant la Bataille du château où était le Capitaine de la Garde ? Alexander 5 ans qu'il a disparu, qu'est-il devenu ? Adam s'en inquiète et Belle se demande qui est le mystérieux Alexander. Petite histoire sans ambition sur La Belle et la Bête 2017, film sur lequel je ne possède aucun droit. Seul le personnage OC est à moi.


**Durant la Bataille du château où était le Capitaine de la Garde ?**

 **Alexander 5 ans qu'il a disparu, qu'est-il devenu ? Adam s'en inquiète et Belle se demande qui est le mystérieux Alexander.**

 **Petite histoire sans ambition sur La Belle et la Bête 2017, film sur lequel je ne possède aucun droit. Seul le personnage OC est à moi.**

 **THE GUARD**

Belle ...

Comment peut-elle ?

Je ne comprends pas comment est-il possible qu'une si belle jeune femme avec un cœur si pur et charmante puisse retourner ce sentiment qu'elle a fait naître en moi. Et non contente de m'avoir réappris à aimer et de m'aimer en retour, elle est celle grâce à qui cette malédiction a été levé.

Big Ben, Lumière, Mme Samovar, Plumette, Zip, Maestro Cadenza, Mme De Garderobe, désormais bien plus que mes serviteurs, vous êtes mais amis. Sans votre précieuse aide, jamais ce jour merveilleux de notre renaissance n'aurait pu poindre.

Ami...

Ami...

Où est-il désormais ?

5 années depuis son départ forcé.

5 années qu'il est partit ... par ma faute... par ma cruauté.

Belle est dans mes bras et nos amis autour de nous se réjouissent de la situation. Malgré tout je le cherche encore du regard, alors que je sais qu'il n'est pas là parmi nous.

La malédiction l'a-t-elle atteint ? Si oui, en est-il libéré maintenant ?

Je croise le regard de Lumière et Mme Samovar qui ont l'air de comprendre ma recherche si l'amoindrissement de leur joie est une preuve.

Comme d'habitude depuis que l'Enchanteresse nous a maudits, je camoufle ces réflexions pour me concentrer cette fois sur la ravissante jeune femme à mes côtés.

 **The Guard**

Je m'inquiète ...

Adam semble simuler en partie sa joie vis-à-vis de la fin de la malédiction. Pourtant je sais qu'il m'aime, ce qui me rassure. Mais je m'interroge sur ce qui le tracasse. C'est pour ça que je me rends aux cuisines

\- Mme Samovar ?

\- Oh ! Mon ange, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- En fait oui. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé s'il vous plait ?

Intriguée par ma demande elle me guide dans une pièce vide de toutes autres personnes.

\- Merci... Je voulais vous demander si vous sauriez ce qui préoccupe Adam. Il a l'air soucieux.

\- Je vois ... En effet avec Lumière nous l'avions remarqué aussi et nous savons pourquoi. Me dit-elle en s'asseyant moins joyeuse qu'à son habitude. Je pense que vous êtes en droit de savoir. Il est inquiet concernant la seule personne qui arrivait à avoir son affection après que le roi ait noirci l'âme du prince et avant la malédiction.

Ceci me surprit beaucoup. Ainsi Adam était amoureux avant toute cette histoire. Cette pensée dû se voir sur mon visage, puisque Mme Samovar précisa.

\- Non ma colombe le prince ne le voyait pas comme cela. Il s'appelait Alexander et était le Capitaine de la Garde du château. Ayant environ 8 ans de plus que le prince et étant le fils du Capitaine de la Garde du roi, ces deux établirent très vite une relation presque fraternel. A la mort de la reine, alors que le roi "endurcissait" le prince, Alexander fit tout son possible pour garder le cœur aimant du prince.

\- Et où est-il maintenant ? Je demande me doutant que la suite de l'histoire n'est pas forcément des plus joyeuse, étant donné que ce fameux Alexander semble avoir échoué.

\- Nous ne le savons pas. Le soir où nous avons été maudits, le prince le renvoya. Sachez que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'ils avaient des désaccords. Mais cette fois-là, la querelle dût être encore plus violente que d'ordinaire. Le prince chassa du château Alexander quelques heures avant le fameux bal où l'Enchanteresse se présenta. Depuis ce jour nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu.

La tête pleine d'interrogations concernant cet inconnu, je remercie mon amie et repart à mes précédentes occupations, en priant pour qu'Adam récupère ce "frère" perdu.

 **The Guard**

Que se passe-t-il ? ...

Nous étions en train de nous promener dans le parc du château avec Lumière et FrouFrou, quand ce dernier se stoppa net dans sa fouille du parc, flairant l'air autour de lui, puis partit comme une flèche dans un recoin du parc que je ne connaissais pas. Aussi Lumière et moi avons poursuivi le petit chien, que nous avons retrouvé devant une statue étrange sur ses pattes arrières jappant après comme s'il souhaitait jouer avec. Alors que j'allais pour le récupérer, je m'aperçus que Lumière s'était figé observant dans un profond choque la statue. Tout à coup.

\- Belle veuillez m'excuser je reviens vite.

Et me laissant avec un FrouFrou jappant encore, il partit en direction du château comme si la Mort elle-même le poursuivait. Me souvenant ses dernières paroles je décide de patienter et d'observer la sculpture.

Elle représente un beau jeune homme, brandissant une hallebarde, le regard colérique et souffrant. Détaillant plus l'œuvre d'art je me rends compte que les vêtements étaient en charpie comme s'il venait d'affronter un puissant ennemi, et compte tenu de l'aspect de puissance même de la statue je me demande ce qu'avait imaginé l'artiste en la créant. Je suis sortie de mes penséees par des bruits de pas qui se précipitent dans ma direction. En me retournant je vois Lumière revenir, mais accompagné par Adam, ainsi Mme Samovar, Big Ben, Maestro Cadenza, Plumette et Mme De Garderobe. Alors qu'ils arrivent à ma hauteur ils se figent tous, sauf Lumière, le regard fixé sur la statue.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé mon prince. Fait Lumière.

Mon amoureux semble dans un étant second. Perdu dans son monde il s'approche prudemment de la statue, et alors qu'il est face à elle, il pose délicatement la main sur l'un des bras en prononçant un prénom qui m'étonne.

\- ... Alexander...

Tournant vivement la tête je questionne du regard Mme Samovar, qui croisant le mien me confirme d'un opinement du chef, me choquant encore plus. Ainsi dont c'est le fameux Alexander pour qui s'inquiète tant Adam. Mon choc s'amplifie encore plus quand une larme glisse le long de la joue de la statue. Ce fait réveille mon amoureux qui vivement se retourne vers nos amis, et leur dit d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune discussion.

\- Qu'on m'apporte l'Enchanteresse sur l'instant. Elle a des réponses à donner.

Tous partent prestement, Mme De Garderobe récupérant FrouFrou avant son départ.

M'approchant doucement de mon prince, je pose une main sur son épaule en l'appelant. Alors qu'il me regard je vois la douleur dans ses yeux.

\- Mme Samovar m'a expliqué qui il est pour toi.

\- Belle... Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté mes paroles. 5 Années que je m'inquiète pour lui alors qu'il était ici tout ce temps. Il me manque. Mon frère me manque. Me confie-t-il douloureusement

 **The Guard**

Enfin ...

Cela ne fait qu'un jour que j'ai donné l'ordre, mais ce jour m'a paru long comme l'éternité. Mais l'Enchanteresse est enfin devant moi. Calme. Alors qu'un innocent est encore victime de son sort. Décidant que l'attente a été suffisamment longue je lui intime de me suivre et la mène jusqu'à Alexander. Arrivé devant, elle semble étonnée.

\- Pourquoi est-il encore maudit ? Je demande sans ambages.

\- J'avais oublié qu'il n'avait pas était maudit en même temps que vous. Veuillez excuser mon oublie. Il a subit bien assez longtemps son sort.

\- Attendez. Comment ça il n'a pas était maudit en même temps que nous ?

\- Le soir où je vous ai maudit, alors que je partais j'ai croisé le chemin de ce jeune homme qui se précipitait vers votre salle de balle. Quelques minutes plus tard il me revint fou de rage cette hallebarde en main. Il m'affronta de toutes ses forces. D'ailleurs il possède un terrible force, il m'a presque mit en échec. Alors qu'il allait me porté une puissante attaque qui m'aurait surement était fatale, je le maudit en le transformant en statue. A l'époque j'avais déjà compris qu'il cherchait à vous venger. Aussi j'avais prévue de le retransformer une fois votre malédiction finit.

\- Et bien ramenez le parmi nous. Je lui fait hargneusement. Malheureusement pour ma fierté un grognement de Bête sort la faisant sourire.

Levant simplement une main en direction de la sculpture, une vague de magie s'élève devant mes yeux et va frapper de plein fouet mon frère. Instantanément la pierre se met à fondre dévoilant petit à petit Alexander mais bien plus meurtri que la statue ne le laissait paraître. Alors que la pierre finit de fondre je vois Alexander s'effondrer dans ma direction, aussi je me précipite à sa rencontre pour le rattraper avec l'assistance de Lumière dont je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence à mes côtés.

Sans mots dire je remercie l'Enchanteresse d'un signe de tête et porte, par les aisselles et Lumière par les jambes, mon frère en tout sauf le sang, dans une chambre du château.

 **The Guard**

Une semaine ...

Cela fait une semaine qu'Alexander est de nouveau parmi nous. Aujourd'hui nous organisons un bal, conviant tous les villageois. Une sorte de Bal du Renouveau sii l'on veut. Alors que tous dansent, Belle et moi aussi, sous les airs musicaux de Maestro Cadenza et Mme De Garderobe, les portes de la salle de bal sont ouvertes en grand interrompant immédiatement les festivités. Dans l'encadrement un homme blond platine, d'une taille supérieure à la mienne de quelques centimètres, et d'une musculature souple mais puissante et ferme, recouverte de vêtements au couleur des employés de ma maison. Pas n'importe quel uniforme, celui du Capitaine de ma Garde. Je vois ses profond yeux bleus saphir, fouiller la salle avant de tomber sur moi. Là son maintient stricte et ferme se détent infimement alors qu'un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Sans hésitation, ne me préoccupant pas des convenances et de l'avis de toutes les personnes présentes ici, je me précipite dans la direction d'Alexander, avant de l'enlacer, geste qu'il me rend sans doute aucun.

 **The Guard**

Je me réveil au son de la musique de Maestro au loin. Ouvrant les yeux je me rends compte que je suis dans une des chambres du château. Je souris alors que je me souviens de ma libération et d'avoir vu Adam de nouveau humain. Que le temps fut long sous ma forme de statue, alors que j'étais encore conscient de tout autour de moi. Ces maudits villageois, ils ont eu de la chance que je ne pouvais rien faire alors qu'ils attaquaient notre château pour tuer Adam. Me secouant, je me lève pour faire une rapide toilette et pour m'habiller. Je suis ému de voir dans l'armoire mes tenues de Capitaine comprenant qu'Adam me re-confie cette tâche. Ensuite je me dirige en direction de la salle de balle d'où sont émis les chants de notre chère cantatrice. Passant devant les gardes qui veilles sur l'entrée de la pièce, ces derniers se mettent automatiquement au garde-à-vous sur mon passage, un sourire ornant leurs lèvres me faisant comprendre que me retour est apprécié par mes subordonnés. Devant les portes je décide puérilement de choquer l'assemblée de mon petit-frère, c'est pourquoi d'une puissante poussée j'ouverte les portes. Effet de surprise réussit. Heureusement que je contrôle mes émotions sinon je rirais ouvertement leurs airs ébahit. Alors que je regarde les différents individus présents, je note que la classe sociale a bien changé en comparaison des anciennes festivités d'Adam.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, je viens de le trouver dans la foule, aux côtés d'une charmante demoiselle. Je suis soulagé, parce que ma crainte que tout ceci n'étant qu'un rêve, s'amoindrit rapidement, puis disparaît totalement quand je réceptionne Adam pour une embrassade dont j'ai rêvé pendant de longues années.

\- Alexander excuse-moi, je suis...

\- Chut Adam ... Je ne t'en veux pas. D'ailleurs je ne t'en ai jamais voulu p'tite tête va. Je lui réponds en m'écartant un peu pour lui montrer mon sourire. Puis me rappelant des convenances je me recule totalement et le salue comme un Capitaine de la Garde se doit de saluer son prince et seigneur.

Cet acte le fait rigoler avant qu'il ne me rende mon salue puis de me reprendre dans ses bras, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel tendrement. Ceci me fait me rendre compte que la jeune demoiselle que j'ai aperçus plutôt est désormais proche de nous, nous regardant avec affection. Je tapote l'épaule d'Adam et lui dit

\- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un à me présenter par hasard ?

Se reculant brusquement il se tourne instinctivement vers la jeune femme, puis de nouveau vers moi tout sourire, il prend la main tendrement de la fille pour l'approcher.

\- Alexander je te présente celle sans qui la malédiction aurait eu raison de nous. Celle qui a réussi à conquérir mon cœur et m'a offert le sien. Voici Belle. Belle je te présente Alexander l'homme que je considère comme un grand-frère ainsi qu'un meilleur ami, pour être plus précis le Capitaine de la Garde Alexander.

M'inclinant vers Belle je lui fait un baisemain avant de lui adresser mes hommages et mes remerciements. En même temps Adam s'adresse à Maestro et Mme De Garderobe leur demandant de célébrer comme il se doit le retour du Capitaine de la Garde, faisant rire tous mes amis serviteurs. Décidant de connaître la jeune Belle je l'invite à danser avec l'accord d'Adam.

Durant la danse j'interroge la demoiselle sur différents thèmes et sujets afin de la cerner. Et j'avoue que je comprends pourquoi Adam a été conquis. La chanson finit je m'incline et rend la belle à son partenaire d'origine, alors que je me dirige vers mes amis les serrer dans mes bras et profiter de la joie revenue dans ce château comme jamais je n'en avais vu ici même du temps de la reine.

Intérieurement je refais mon serment de toujours protéger mon prince, sa famille, et ce château, quitte à le faire par le prix de ma vie.

Alors que j'invite un jeune homme assez charmant à danser, je me dis que la vie est belle malgré tout.


End file.
